


I Think We Can Work Something Out

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Falling In Love Again, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Missy has suffered from migraine headaches since she was a young boy.  As they've been friends since childhood, The Doctor knows how to help and does everything he can for his friend.





	I Think We Can Work Something Out

This was the kind of headache that made her want to regenerate just so it would stop. Missy was on day three of a migraine, something she’d suffered since childhood. No matter what the form, no matter the gender or age, she had blinding headaches that could totally incapacitate her for days on end. The TARDIS was kind, turning the temperature down and dimming the lights to near nothing in her room. She suspected that she wasn’t hallucinating the smell of ginger and lemon in the air either, an attempt to soothe her stomach no doubt. At some point she drug herself to bed and hadn’t really moved other than to peel her jacket off and even that had been hell. Missy was quite out of it when she registered a hand on her shoulder and immediately started fighting, swinging wide with her right hand while the left went for a knife under her pillow. 

“Shhhh… Missy… Missy.” The Doctor’s hand cupped her face and the slide of his fingerprints on her skin reminded Missy just who this was. “Hey… look at me?” His fingers ran over her forehead to her temples. Just the light touch made her want to weep. From her toes to the ends of every strand of hair, she hurt. “Your head?” She could barely nod, but once she did he gathered her in close, rubbing her back softly. “I’m going to help you.” His strong thumb ran up her spine and found the base of her skull, pressing in hard and giving her just the slightest bit of relief. Still, it was divine. Any little touch of relief helped her catch her breath. “We’re going to get you some medicine then get you into a bath ok?” 

“Bath,” she echoed. Even opening her jaw to speak hurt. Missy let him gather her to him, hold her close as he waited for her to get herself together just a touch. His thumb brushed her cheek and her, no doubt, smeared mascara. It was an aesthetic that Missy actually liked, but most people found a little disturbing. “You’ll stay with me?” Her fingers gripped his wrist hard and he turned his hand over to lace their fingers together. 

“I will,” he told her before kissing her forehead and taking just a little of the pain. He winced but it was enough relief that they could get her on her feet moving toward the bathroom. Time and space were dilating wrong and she tried to tell him that before she started to dry heave. “I’ve got you… I’ve got you.” He held her from behind, supporting her weight as she retched. “You’ve not found anything for this yet?”

“… well it’s low on my priority list as you see it’s not at all inconvenient,” she snapped as she moved to support herself against the wall. “Of course I’ve looked. Looked every bloody where.” She stood, trying to catch her breath. “Good old Rassilon,” Missy cooed, “made sure the wiring stayed buggered for regenerations to come. Nice guy,” she spat out before going to the sink and filling a glass with water. She drank slowly as The Doctor went to her tub. It was a large affair, long and wide with a high back. It was meant to soak in, which she did almost every evening for several hours while she did math. “Do put in the sheet,” she reminded him with a nod to the linens. “I’m a Lady after all.” She was trying to stay chatty because when she wasn’t moving her mouth she felt a little nauseated. Though every time she did move it, her head hurt a little more and made her nauseated. Who knew where it all evened out anyway? 

“Sheet,” he told her with a nod. He pulled out the light purple one that was quite fluffy. “This one?” She nodded then immediately regretted moving her head. Missy’s fingers gripped the vanity, her whole body zipping through with pain. “Find me some water, quite cold please? Lay the sheet in and start the water first.” He adjusted the sheet so it would lay with its edges out over the tub, ready to wrap around her once she was in to maintain both body heat and modesty though her main concern was the first. 

In his absence, Missy attempted to get ready to step into the tub. The only problem was that every time she tried to undo the small buttons of her blouse, her fingers slid off. They were numb, a common side effect of her headaches. It really was bloody inconvenient when you were trying to kill someone and you couldn’t properly press down the button that would swing the axe. If she didn’t like this blouse, she’d have just ripped it off. As it was, she was sitting on the edge of the tub barely upright when he got back. “I forgot,” she said as he came in and gently moved her to sit on the vanity so she’d have a little more stability. 

“What did you forget,” he asked as he touched her forehead, trying to take more of her pain as he passed her medicine and her ice cold water.

“That everything’s a little turned up when you’re a woman. Even the pain… maybe especially the pain.” Was that why she’d picked male forms for so long? 

“… agreed, actually.” The Doctor brought his fingers to her cuffs, unbuttoning them. “Though I don’t have a ton of experience.” 

“Enough,” she reasoned as he moved to the other cuff. 

“Hands numb,” he asked her as he took one into his hands, rubbing it briskly. 

“That’s not going to do something for a symptom that’s neurological,” she pointed out as her cheek came to rest on his shoulder, the Doctor still rubbing her hands for a few moments as she sought out the comfort of his heartbeats in her ear. 

“Yes, but it feels nice, doesn’t it?” His fingers came to the base of her neck again, rubbing enough that she could sit up. “Now it’s been awhile since I’ve undone a lady’s blouse, so if I muck it up, I do apologize in advance.” 

“Hard to muck it up,” she pointed out as his fingers came to her buttons, taking his time as he slowly opened her shirt. “Though if there is a way, I suppose you’d find it.” He paused midway down as the top of her corset started to show. “You remember how those work, right?” 

“… yes.” His voice was thick and dark, something Missy didn’t fail to notice even with her head pounding. He sounded nearly frightened and if she were feeling better there would be an entire line of teasing that would not relent until he was in tears or had put his fist through a wall. Alas, for the time being she simply sat there and watched his face as the buttons opened. What was better was the look he gave her as he peeled the blouse from her body. The Doctor’s eyes lingered, though. At the top of her cleavage, the shadow drawing his attention. He was trying very hard not to touch her unnecessarily too. Far, FAR more than someone who had known her since she was barely in the double digits. “Can you turn?” Missy shifted up to her feet, his hand on her waist. She couldn’t feel the heat, but she could feel the pressure of his palm, the flex of his fingers through the corset. He was steadying her, but they both knew it was more than that. 

Instead of him going for the laces right away, he unbuttoned her skirt, close enough that she could smell the iron oxide Mars had left him with, not to mention that pine smell he had. Not the bad fake kind hanging off some Muggle’s rearview. No, he had a real smell of it, well the Gallifreyan version of pine anyway. The tub was filling and Missy focused on that as his hands moved to her skirt, pushing it down. “I really wish I felt well enough to tease you about the way your pulses just sped.” Missy looked over to catch his eye just as he laid his fingers on her laces. “You should take my bloomers off first.” 

“Elastic waist. Think I’ll let you do…” Missy didn’t bother to let him finish the sentence, pushing them down with a tug. “Oh… oh.” The Doctor’s hands froze, and Missy could practically feel his eyes on her backside. 

“There they go again.”

“Well… that was a surprise… no … no underthings.”

“Bloomers and a corset are underthings,” she reminded him. “I just don’t happen to wear any pants.” 

“Ever?”

“Ever,” Missy told him as the fabric of his jacket brushed her bare backside. “It’s yummier,” she explained without explaining. “Come on then. Corset,” she reminded him. Either she actually was feeling better or he’d taken more of her pain that she realized. Sometimes harassing him really was the cure for what ailed her. 

“Bloomers are pants.” 

“… ish,” Missy waved her hand as he loosened her corset. “You mean panties.”

“Hate that word.”

“Panties? You hate the word panties? Why on Earth would you hate the word pan… ties,” she asked as she turned around, nodding to the busk of her corset. “Think you can manage it?” He looked like a child at the top of a roller coaster, terrified and excited. Missy reached down and took his hands, bringing them to the top. His pinkie just barely brushed her skin and Missy was glad he was too distracted by his own shiver to notice hers. It wasn’t like they hadn’t come back to each other a hundred times over the years, faces and bodies changing, but always the same people. Neither of them would deny the draw they had to one another. He pulled open the first few clasps, looking away. “They’re just breasts, Doctor.”  
“Yes, but they’re you’re breasts and you deserve some privacy.” 

“Shut it,” she used her numb hands to pull the corset the rest of the way off and toss it to the floor. She did not fail to notice the fact that he was frozen staring at her. His hands were at his sides, body in a sort of mid-run position. “Oh for heaven’s sake,” she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. “Keep me from falling on my face,” was all she said before she slid into the bath and pulled the sheet around her. She took a little longer than she actually needed because it was making him painfully uncomfortable. “Now that I’m ensconced in a cocoon of fabric do you think you can actually speak?” She shifted back, leaning against the high back of the tub. 

“I’m sorry. That was ah… rude, right?” The Doctor scratched his head, an affectation far more than just The Eyebrows had had. She’d watched with a dozen sets of eyes as he’d done the same. Pity she’d missed the last one.

“Rude, yes. Also… inconvenient as my skull is as ready to split as your trousers. Go get yourself sorted.” Missy closed her eyes, expecting him to leave. Instead she heard him move a stool to the head of the tub. She opened her eyes to see his fingers hovering, asking permission. “Well if you’re not going to go, then make yourself useful.” It was about all the snark she had in her and from then on Missy got quiet. He took his time, finding every pin in her hair, balancing them along the edge of the tub. Then he did the thing she’d really wanted since he walked into her room. He sunk his hands into her hair and Missy could feel the bare skin of his forearms brush her neck now and again. His coat had come off then. Missy let out a groan and closed her eyes. All wrapped up in her warm water blanket, she was a floating head that was getting the massage of a lifetime. Several, in fact. 

His thumbs moved on either side of her spine, running over the places Theta would know she hurt. He would often rub Koschei’s scalp and neck when the headaches were overwhelming as children. That was where they’d learned what worked and that Theta could take a bit of the pain with or without Koschei’s agreement. She didn’t like her mind being invaded mostly because she hadn’t swept up in there in ages, but from him it was ok. Much to her chagrin, she trusted him. His fingers moved to her hairline, up over her ears to her temples and Missy let out a soft, undignified sound. She could hear his fingers rasping through her hair, finding their way to tight muscles and aching synapses as he used his skills to dive deeper. He’d go in like this and, if she let him, he could bring her mind quiet. Peace wasn’t something she had known often, but he could grant her it when she allowed him. Every form, every face, every set of eyebrows… _He_ could give her peace. 

It wasn’t until she started shaking that Missy realized she was crying. Then once she realized it it only got worse. He gently shifted around, reaching out for her hand. She pulled it to her cheek and soon enough he was pulling her closer, holding her as she sobbed. He didn’t flinch when the wet sheet soaked through his shirt, didn’t even flinch as her hands clutched the fabric hard. Everything was so raw in this body anymore that she was having a hard time telling when those emotions were creeping up or what the emotion even was half the time. He stroked her hair and let her cry herself out before he said so much as a word. even then it was: “Where are your pajamas?” 

Missy looked at him, brows knitted. She was feeling physically better, but emotionally she was pretty raw. “I don’t have any.” He helped her stand slowly, replacing the wet bath sheet with a dry towel. Then another. And one for her hair. 

“The Tardis didn’t…”

“No, I burned them. Don’t wear nightclothes.” She stood outside the tub now, a long towel wrapped around her body then another around her shoulders courtesy of a far less shy and far damper Doctor. 

“You shouldn’t have burned them.” Missy shrugged. “Ok… well… either way, let’s get you into bed.” 

“Why Doctor,” she joked without any of the sexiness the joke should have had. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes but he still walked Missy to her bed, an arm around her waist. She didn’t need the steadying, strictly speaking… but it was nice. She let him lead, closing her eyes because his hand felt good there, the pressure and the warmth of him close… those were good. 

“I’ll take you down to bed… get down your bed… um…” He looked at her frantically. 

“Turn down my bed,” she offered and he nodded, doing just that with a flush that lit up his whole face. Missy knew he was nervous because she was going to get naked to crawl in. That was why she dropped both towels before he turned back, not letting him escape the moment. “You know… usually _I have a headache_ isn’t intended to be sexy.” 

“Usually _I have a headache_ isn’t followed by corsets and knickers and… and wow.” He was staring at her, nothing between them but the air. Missy felt his gaze burn on her skin, his path clear. The ache in her brain was still there, but it was so diminished at this point it felt like nothing by comparison. “Yer new form…. I haven’t said but…. well done.” Her eyes narrowed, brows knitted a moment, but he followed his awkward compliment by running his fingers down her forearm. She pressed into his touch and The Doctor took it as the permission it was. His fingers kept moving as he spoke to her softly, “did you want to be a woman this time around?” 

“I wanted to be something different. This is what came out.” Her greatly diminished headache was still there, but her interest in his fingers on her skin overrode any remaining pain for the time being. “What about you? Were you focusing on eyebrows? Maybe giant caterpillars?” His lips quirked up as his fingers moved to her bicep then down the back of her arm. She looked up at him through her lashes and saw that fire her Theta had always had stoked high. Missy took his hand when his fingers finally landed at her wrist, bringing each digit to her lips to kiss. They shared a long look where an entire conversation took place before he cupped her face in one hand. Her lips moved to his palm and they went like that for a little while, Missy getting little gasps from him as she kissed and nipped his skin. She was standing there utterly bare but it was him shivering. 

“… I was letting go a… after a long fight.” 

“Sounds familiar,” she countered into the skin of his forearm. She could taste the mishmash of emotions rolling off the Doctor and Missy closed her eyes to take in every bit she could. 

“Missy, I…”

“You what, Doctor?” She brought his hand to her breast, holding his gaze until he could no longer stand it and looked down. The flair of dilation around his pupil was all she needed. “Or shall I go mining for it?” Her fingers stroked his temple though she didn’t actually encroach. For now. 

“No mining necessary. I need to go.” But he remained there, his hand cupping her breast like he was afraid it would go off like a bomb if he dropped it suddenly. 

“Really? See I thought you were committed to making me feel better.” Missy sighed and turned away, bending to fuss with her pillows, watching the Doctor stare at her backside in the mirror. “You see there are several studies that show a positive correlation between the dilation of blood vessels during arousing activities and the reduction of headache pain.” 

“See, now if you’re clever enough to go….” But Missy pressed herself to him again, and she could tell that he was quite hard. He came up short as Missy pressed fully, but he didn’t step back. 

“Orgasms reduce headache pain in some people. I happen to be one of those people,” Missy told him as she stood up and turned around to face him. “So are you fully committed, Doctor, or shall I please myself? I’d like to get things rolling so I can, perhaps, get a wee bit of sleep.” His hands were hovering at his sides and he was looking at her with total confusion. He looked around, unsure and whimpering a little like a puppy. She found it endearing and gave him a break by taking his hand and moving it to her ass. “If it makes you feel better, all I want is your mouth and hands. You don’t even have to undress.” She was teasing him, but sometimes he liked to self flagellate and maybe this was one of those things for him. 

“Ok.” She hadn’t expected it. Honestly, Missy thought he would bolt. “… if it will help.” His fingertips brushed her temple then ran down to her sternum. In that moment, as he looked at her, Missy felt like the most important thing in the universe. His fingers crept over her stomach to her hip as he pulled her in a little closer. The Doctor was incredibly nervous, and Missy wasn’t attempting to allay that in the least. Watching him squirm was making her feel better. “Missy… I … um…” 

She saved him from himself by climbing into bed. She propped herself up on the pillows, half covered by the blankets. “Coming?” The Doctor shifted from foot to foot, looking quite unnerved. “Oh for heaven’s sake. Go.” He opened his mouth to argue then started to move. She waved at the door. “Off with ye. Yer no use.” She rolled over onto her side, back to him in dismissal. She was not about to give him a free show if he wasn’t going to play ball. 

“I can’t. Not like this.” 

Now that was curious and Missy shifted to look at him. “Like this,” she asked. 

“… I don’t want it to be … incidental.” 

“Incidental.” Missy’s patience hurt by this point. He was a trying man. 

“If…” The Doctor started to equivocate in his head, Missy could see it in his eyes. “If I’m going to b… bring you off,” he said it like the phrase was distasteful, “I want it to mean something.” 

Missy laughed right in his face, hand to her bare chest as she tried to catch her breath. “An orgasm does not require an emotional connection, Doctor.” 

“It doesn’t,” he told her as his hand moved closer. He stroked a piece of hair behind her ear and Missy shuddered. “But with you, I want it to.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Feel better. Call for me if you need anything.” His hands ran over her back a few times then Missy was alone and utterly confused. 

“You want it to… he wants it to….” She felt a bit nauseated once more, pissed off that he was still in her head despite having left her room. “Is… did…” Now it was her turn to sputter and be utterly on her back foot. He kept her there for the better part of a week, always a little too close, looking a little too long, holding her gaze until Missy had to look away. She could watch his mind wander as they stood across the TARDIS counsel. “Where have we landed?” They’d gone back to their native language, the sibilant s’s and loopy vowel sounds were pleasing beyond belief, balm to badly burned memories. The Doctor waved toward the TARDIS doors and Missy approached cautiously. They opened and he was right next to her to hear her little gasp, there was no escaping that. “Oh Doctor.” Her hand grasped his in excitement. “It looks….” She choked up and just squeezed his hand. He’d know. Hell, he picked it. 

She knew it wasn’t Gallifrey because there were eight moons in the sky and the hue wasn’t quite right. Still, the red grasses and orange sky filled her with such a strong pull of nostalgia that she could almost see herself as a young man while her dear Theta pressed his very first kiss to Koschi’s lips. It had been clumsy but the spark was undeniable. They’d laid there kissing for hours. It was nothing more, just the two of them kissing, but even the memory left her hearts beating a little out of synch. Missy ran her palm over her forehead gently, a slight throb as the pull of that memory came out of longterm storage. “I loved you then.” His voice was quiet, but she could feel his breath slip over her skin. 

“And now,” she asked a little breathless. 

“More than ever.” The Doctor’s hand rested on the small of her back, doing her no favors in her ability to catch her breath. Missy was incredibly conflicted because her initial response was to make him hurt for this. Why would he bring her somewhere that brought back such old memories? She supposed that when the Doctor said _I love you_ it was always going to be a little quirky and probably painful. “Walk with me?” He offered his arm and Missy took it, sliding her hand over his the fabric of his jacket. 

They walked awhile, the grasses slipping under the hem of her skirt now and again, brushing her stockinged legs. When she finally did speak, it was quite quiet. “How can you?” He seemed to know she needed a moment to get it all out, and for once in his life he kept his mouth shut. “After all I’ve done, to you, your little mayfly puppies…. Still you love me?” 

The Doctor made her pause, coming around to face her as he took both her hands in one of his. He made sure she was holding his gaze as he spoke, his free hand holding her chin with a tenderness no one had shown her since those days in the tall red grass with her Theta. “More than ever.” He leaned in to press his lips to her, a closed mouthed promise that brought up the mist in her eyes. He did that to her all the time now and it was beyond infuriating. “I cleared us a little spot near a pond.” They were the only ones in her field of vision and she had no doubt he had given them privacy so Missy nodded, following him as his words rolled around in her skull. 

They approached the pond and Missy realized all at once what he’d done to make a nice chunk of flattened grass. “Used the Tardis, eh? Hope there weren’t any wee critters down there,” she pointed out with a little smirk. “I could have built you a mower.” She slipped away from him to the scene he’d set, a blanket with a few pillows, some food, some books, and a bottle of really lovely Andossian wine. It was a bottle she was actually fond of. He’d been paying attention. This was him wooing her and it wasn’t bad. If Missy were any other woman, she’d have probably fallen into his arms by now. It was going to take a higher standard for her. Missy had been around the block a few hundred times, give or take. “Why Doctor… is this a date,” she teased. 

“Yes,” he told her plainly without pause, shocking the hell out of Missy. “I told you how I felt. This is me following through.” 

“Recreating boyhood memories,” she asked as she sunk to her knees on one of the pillows. He seemed relieved and came a touch closer. For a moment he loomed over her and Missy felt the distinct pull that was going to get her in trouble if she wasn’t careful. “Do sit.” He took his jacket off and loosened his shirt a few buttons before sitting down. It was probably a good idea and she echoed him before settling in herself. “So what do you think this is supposed to accomplish,” she asked as he uncorked the wine. 

“I want to show you that we’re capable of having a lovely day, just the two of us, and that you’ll remember how nice it is when we are together and not actively trying to kill each other.” It had been brief but repeated on and off over centuries, the two of them coming together to finally have some peace then breaking apart, over and over. They had always been the definition of a toxic relationship. “I didn’t know what you were reading at present so I brought a few favorites.” Missy turned to look as he offered up a few physics books but also several fiction. In all he’d brought out over fifty books. “I couldn’t decide which to bring so I brought anything I thought you might like.” She was touched. It was a strange experience for her. Missy didn’t know that she liked it, but she allowed him to continue listing off titles until she found one she thought was interesting, a book from some tiny moon he’d visited. She rested on a few pillows and began to read. 

Missy knew damn well that he was looking at her, watching her from the corner of his eye. She tried not to change what she was doing, but it was hard. Still, the book was engaging enough that soon her focus was there entirely, reading rapidly as she changed positions from reclining to sitting up cross legged like she had as a young boy when she’d get overly involved in a book. She had it finished quickly and was actually considering going through it again before she looked up to see him staring at her. “You’re crying,” he said softly as he offered up a handkerchief. “Tell me why.” It was not a request and Missy felt compelled to speak though she truly didn’t wish to. 

“You picked the book, surely you had some ulterior motive to deciding on that book. I did identify with the Queen Eliron.” 

He smiled at her and reached out to cup her face. “Yer not a wicked queen, Missy.”

“Just wicked then? What am I? Misunderstood?” She repressed the urge to bite the hand cupping her face, opting instead to close her eyes. 

Instead of speaking, the Doctor simply leaned in and kissed her temple. “You are mine, that’s what you are.” That possessiveness, the utter focus he gave to her, ripped through Missy like buckshot, leaving burning trails through her. Her eyes were still closed but even she knew what was coming. The Doctor’s lips, cool and soft, ran over hers. The same arc of energy moved from him to her as it always did when they touched like this. The destructive part of her cried out that she needed to slap him, to laugh in his face again, to push him away or call him stupid. Instead of listening to them as she normally would, Missy focused on sensation. Her limbs were hot and heavy, feeling twice their normal weight as he ran his fingers from her shoulder to the tip of her fingers. Clothes or not, there were sparks against her skin at the sensation of even just his fingertips through the fabric. 

He barely brushed her side and Missy was already considering launching herself at him. It was an urge they’d played with on and off like most things. It took a lot of love to hate each other as much as they did. Missy sighed, her mouth opening and giving the Doctor the chance he’d been needing but not pushing. His tongue ran along her bottom lip then across the tip of her tongue. It was brief and bare, but Missy was already turning her entire body to be closer to him. He was warmth, he was all the things she lacked and more to the point she’d once considered trying to regenerate as an earlier version of him just to attempt to get away from The Master. Missy had been about as close as she’d gotten and even then it was fuzzy how she got here. His fingers barely brushed her cheek, caressing the back of her jaw then down her throat. Missy’s fingers tightened on his shirt, stretching the limits of the buttons as his fingers stroked the nape of her neck. The kiss was deeper, but still soft. It was the way he was holding her that really had her hearts pounding. It was a hell of a moment, her eyes closed softly so she could still see the orange horizon. 

He pulled back, pressing his forehead to hers. “You drive me mad.” 

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” she told him as her fingers stroked through his hair right to the nape of his neck, getting a deep groan. 

“I wouldn’t.” He looked at her with those eyes, a baker’s dozen of regenerations staring back at her through them. She couldn’t take the hangdog look a moment longer and kissed him again, this time hiking her skirt up and climbing into his lap so he had no place to escape. He very nearly climbed out from under her, but Missy’s fingers went for his spine, rubbing firmly at all the spots she knew would get him going. “Missy,” he groaned out. Wide, strong hands wrapped around her waist, the cool of his hands meeting the warmth of her sides was a sweet juxtaposition. She took control of the kiss and it was far less sweet and had a lot more tongue. It also ended with her pressing him back into the cushions as she stripped off her shirt. “Wow.” His hands migrated back to her waist, toying with the strings that criss-crossed along her back. The stays of her corset, long since molded to her, shifted as she moved, getting an appreciative moan from him. 

“I wouldn’t have thought you the type for lingerie, Doctor.” His hands tugged at the laces again. “Doesn’t work like that, love.” She gave him a wink. “Want to see the quick and dirty way to get out?” Before he could reply, she pulled her corset together enough to open the hooks that ran down the front from breast to groin. She held it to her, his hands already so incredibly eager, were under it in a moment. She shuddered at the chill of his fingers on her overheated skin. “This is unbalanced. Take your shirt off.” She didn’t let her corset go until he was bare to the waist. She could feel the breeze kicking up just a little and groaned as the warm wisps of air caressed skin that had been under lock and key for hours now. 

“Oh that’s quite nice,” The Doctor told her as she let the corset drop, sitting up on his elbows to look closer. He ran his knuckles down the outside of her right breast, the kiss of skin on skin made her thighs tighten and her hips rock just a touch. “You did really, really well this regeneration,” he repeated.

Missy smirked and ran her hand over his chest. “I know. Someone told me that once,” she winked as his hands slipped down her back. They were wide with just a hint of callous so they stung little scrapes against the thinnest bits of her skin. He pressed her to him, breasts crushed to him as they kissed hard. His hands moved on her spine, unzipping her skirts so he could caress from the base of her skull to the tip of her tailbone in one move. She let out a few choice curses in their native tongue as he added his mouth at her breast when he repeated the move. “Doctor…” She rocked her hips against him, feeling the outline of him without any issue. One hand toyed at her spine while the other moved under her skirts. He didn’t bother to take them off, just moved them out of his way enough to touch. Missy liked that. There was something incredibly arousing about him needing to touch her that badly. 

He let out a soft gasp when his fingers touched bare skin. “Bare as an egg.” She smiled. “Under all those skirts, you haven’t bothered to wear knickers.” 

“Bad girl,” Missy told him with a shrug as she rocked on his fingers. “Now treat me like one.” He took that as his cue and pushed two fingers into her with much more preamble than a soft stroke around her just to get the lay of the land. “Yes, that’s it.” Her hand tightened on his shoulder and he went back to using his mouth at her breast. Soon enough she was using the side of his hand to rub her clit as those long fingers pressed inside. Two fingers pressed to the base of her skull and Missy tilted back into them, letting him support her weight as his fingers started to move. “Bloody hell, yes.” Her eyes widened when he took that to mean add a finger. She hadn’t expected it and that in and of itself was delightful. “Doctor….” She couldn’t take it a moment longer and brought her own hand under her skirts, rubbing her clit roughly. 

“Bad girl indeed.” She came on his fingers under an orange sky, the scene blazingly familiar Missy found herself battling the rapidly flipping pleasure of orgasm with intense deja vu. “Missy… “ She caught his gaze and for a moment he broadcast his emotions so loud and clear her body shuddered from the inelegant transmission. He seemed to be memorizing every inch of her, gaze devouring her skin as his mind cried out how _right_ she was. Missy was nothing if not an egotist and this particular moment stroked her already considerable ego big time. 

It took her a little bit to recover mostly because he kept touching her and setting off those sparks. When she finally got her breath, she had two words for him. “Pants off.” She rose only enough to let him push them to his knees before she pushed him down on his back. Missy moved up his body, the fabric of her skirt around her waist. She positioned herself, letting him hold his own prick. It hadn’t taken him long to get hard, a trait she’d found to be the same across all the Doctor’s incarnations. “That’s a boy.” Missy pressed down, eyes going a little wide. She’d felt that he was large against her thigh, but Missy hadn’t done this in awhile. He stroked the small of her back, leaning in to remind her quietly that the head was the worst of it. Gallifreyan biology was a little quirky to say the least. There as a reason for everything, but in the grand scheme of it, Missy thought they’d mucked around with sex and sexuality too much while they were designing their perfect little society. 

She felt the wide head pass into her and let out a deep, gratified groan. Missy stroked his face as the Doctor cursed sharply, eyes open so wide and innocent she nearly felt like she was taking advantage of him. He pushed deeper, opening her as that mouth returned to her breast. She could feel the taper of his cock from head to base. This right here was why sex with other species was never close to what it was with one of her own. She fitted to him and clenched down hard enough to make them both gasp. She felt the push past the internal barriers, eyes fluttering shut because this felt so damn right. His fingers went back to her spine, caressing and hitting every tender point until Missy was almost writhing on him. “That’s my girl,” he encouraged as she started to move, her hands pressing to the flat of his chest. She had him now, tight inside so she could do a little teasing once she recovered from the climax that took her hard and sudden within moments of his fingers moving to the tip of her tailbone. “You’re glorious,” he told her before dragging his teeth down her throat. She was a limp rag by the time she finished and he was kind enough to keep her pride intact and not let her collapse over on her side like an abandoned rag doll. 

“You wicked… wicked man.” Missy’s hands cupped his face before she kissed him all over it, trailing her lips over his temples then up to the spot between his brows. He started moving in her, his hand on her back as he moved Missy. Normally it would be an offense punishable by death, but in the here and now she loved the fact that he put her on her back with what looked like minimal effort on his part. Missy didn’t bother with being demure, pulling her skirts around her waist. The rustle of them between his and her body was obscene and just added to Missy’s overall arousal. He held her tight, those eyes boring into her. Missy had to close her eyes because she couldn’t take it anymore, throwing her forearm over her eyes to hide the tears. She wasn’t in pain, not that she’d cry from pain to begin with. This was emotion, plain and simple and she hated him for doing this to her, for making her fragile. 

“Missy…” His hand rested between her breasts, his pinkie over one heart, thumb over the other. She just gripped her thighs more tightly around his waist, knowing what was coming. He finished deep inside, getting a little groan from her because it had been literal lifetimes since she experienced that sensation. He lay on her after, his breath rustling her hair as Missy tried not to ruin his little moment with the fact that he weighed a ton and she was feeling far too exposed and emotional. He softened enough to pull from her and Missy went on her side almost immediately, her back to him. She wasn’t trying to get away, just to hide a moment. To say that she felt raw and exposed at the moment would be an incredible understatement. She pulled his arm over her side, closing her eyes again when he fitted himself in behind her. He even brought his shirt over to lay over her so she didn’t get a chill. It was sweet if it wasn’t totally unnecessary. 

“This unincidental enough for you?” She’d turned a little more, not wanting him to peek over and look at her face. 

“This was anything but incidental,” he agreed as his fingers ran from her side to her knee in one slow movement. He moved in closer, wrapping his arms a little tighter. His lips caressed her shoulder and Missy could feel the emotions resonating through her skin and it was a fair bet that he did too. “Are you …”

“Don’t do that, don’t pretend you care.” It came out of her mouth faster than she could stop herself and even Missy knew that was cruel and untrue. He said nothing, just held her closer. She could feel all that skin of his pressed to hers and it both upset her and enticed her. It was safety _and_ danger. “I’m fine.” It was good that she could usually hide the strain of tears in her voice because Missy’s damn eyes had started leaking again. It really was inconvenient and happened far too often around him. 

“Good. I’m glad,” he said in a tight tone that spoke to his tightly held frustration. She upset him. It was all she was capable of. Missy’s emotions started eating each other all at once, overwhelmed to the point that her hands started to shake. “Missy,” he urged quietly, fingers brushing her hair back from where it was hiding her face. “Oh… talk to me. Please?” 

He wasn’t pleased at her reaction and she could smell the guilt on him. “What’s there to say?” She let him turn her on her back, the Doctor still holding onto her. The suns were setting overhead and the rustle of the grass was increasing. She could feel the edges of a storm somewhere close. 

“Whatever you’re thinking will be just fine.” 

Missy rolled her eyes at him. Her tears had stopped at some point and she reached up to wipe anything remaining. “I’m thinking about how you probably didn’t check the weather,” she nodded to green storm clouds resting on orange skies. “I’m thinking about killing you, about the book I just read, about how long it will take to get you ready again and if we can beat the storm.” 

“Rain’s warm here,” the Doctor told her with fingertips just barely brushing her hip. 

“Doesn’t mean a girl wants her hair ruined,” Missy teased as she found her footing back in a more normal emotional spot. He talked about emotional homeostasis a lot and Missy was working on that mostly because she wasn’t allowed to do much else these days. “Why now?” Missy sat up on her elbows and looked down at him. 

“… being with you so much,” he told her after a long pause in which she watched a dozen emotions flash through his expression. “I think that it’s reminded me who we were.” He kissed her shoulder. “I miss those boys sometimes.” 

“They were idiots.”

“Still are,” he pointed out with the tiniest edge of a smile. His hand moved down her centre from Missy’s throat to her navel, pausing there. “You should have run away with me.” 

She turned to look at him again and saw the melancholy overtaking his features. Those big brows dropped low and she watched the storm in him echo the storm approaching. “It wouldn’t have ended well.”  
“Maybe it wouldn't have had to end,” he pointed out. Missy shifted to straddle him, taking his hand and putting it where she wanted just as warm raindrops started to brush her back. It was faint, barely there, but with electricity that spoke of a bigger storm on the horizon. “When all this is said and done, the offer still stands Missy. Every star.” She shut him up with a rough kiss and an even rougher hand on his prick to fill him out quick. She needed to shut him up and that did it. Rain started more regularly and Missy moaned at the mix of his mouth back at her breast and those long fingers back inside her. Soon enough he put her on her back and fucked her through the storm, rougher this time, rawer for them both. They got soaked in beautiful warm drops of amber rain, not bothering to move for awhile after they finished their second round. When they left here, their dynamic would have to return to what it normally was. Jailer and prisoner. 

“I want to come back here,” she told him when they finally cleaned up and went back inside his Tardis. “Can we?” 

His hand ran over her bare back in a slow circle. “I think we can work something out.”


End file.
